


【原创】老东西

by Galtniss



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galtniss/pseuds/Galtniss
Summary: 百目鬼老了。记忆也开始出现问题了。
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Kudos: 4





	【原创】老东西

“我大醉而归，那是迷失，  
向我罪恶的生命，  
向我俩都深陷其中的孤独，  
并且向着你们的美好未来——

向我被其出卖的双唇，  
向死一般的双眸，  
向这邪恶的世界  
而我们却不被上帝拯救。”

——А. А. 阿赫玛托娃《最后的干杯》

——————————  
周遭的景色颇为眼熟。

百目鬼静正踩在草坪上，眼前是一片清澈的人工湖，水中有几块落脚的礁石。身后的树木高大，郁郁葱葱，层层叠叠的枝叶交错掩映。阳光透过润泽的叶，也被染上点点碧色，浸没在荡漾了金光的湖水中。

树木间传来声声鸟鸣。他向前行走几步，脚掌踩在地面这坚实的触感，竟也熟悉得惊人。百目鬼抬头注视那满目的绿色与光斑，终于后知后觉地意识到。

这里，是他家的庭院啊。

迷雾被剥开，眼前突兀地出现一只翩翩飞舞的蝴蝶，斑斓艳丽，环绕他撒下星星点点的磷粉。目光追随着蝴蝶上下扑扇的翅膀，他看见了，站在不远处的黑影。

那是纯粹的黑暗，宛如夜幕渗透下漆黑的墨，凝聚成高大的人形。蝴蝶亲昵地围绕黑影盘旋几周，最后停留在在那人影的指尖。

“你们把他藏到哪里去了？”

百目鬼握紧拳头，话语不自觉地从口中溜出。

那人影与蝴蝶只是沉默着，周身蔓延出的黑暗缓慢向外扩张，逐渐吞噬了天地，吞没眼前的一切景色。

百目鬼静猛然从睡梦中惊醒。

——————————  
“最近，父亲的记忆力开始明显下降了。”

眼前的青年与他父亲很像，一样沉默寡言，不苟言笑。今日他按照惯例，给四月一日送来了各类食材与生活用品，交谈一番后却迟迟不肯离去。四月一日瞅见他眉眼间凝聚的一缕愁色，多加询问几句，青年便和盘托出。

一开始，百目鬼静并没有将记忆衰退这件事放在心上。人上了年纪，记忆力本就不如当年。

但后来，他开始忘记不少物品摆放的位置，忘记即将要说出口的话语，甚至在小羽提起四月一日时，忘记太多两人的过往。这时青年才意识到，情况有些不对劲。

百目鬼家的固执是一脉相传的。青年强硬地要求父亲去医院做了一次彻底的检查，并且全程陪同，不离左右。

检测结果很正常，但百目鬼的症状仍需要一个解释。医生思索半天，最后猜测道，百目鬼静有罹患阿尔兹海默症的风险。

四月一日缓慢地吸着烟，默默听青年抒发自己的担忧。他脱离人世太久，青年的话语如同迷雾，环绕左右却始终无法触碰。他隐约知道核磁共振成像，能听懂蛋白质沉淀，了解动态血压检测。但这些词在他头脑中只是模糊的概念。

索性青年并不指望四月一日能听懂。他只是需要一个宣泄口，需要一个倾听者。他索性在四月一日身边坐了下来，双手撑住头，神色低落，却在开口说话时直直望进四月一日的双眼：“父亲他……很难过。他想见你。”

四月一日对此的回应是缓缓吐出一缕烟雾。他偏过头去盯着前方空地，眼神并不聚焦，嘴角勾起的笑竟染上几分冷酷的色彩。他沉默半晌，淡漠地开口：“那就让他来吧。”

随着百目鬼静年龄渐长，四月一日开始限制他进店了。对方周身环绕的清净之气随着年龄的增长而渐渐消退，长期待在店里，对他不是好事。

只是现在……破例一回吧。

————  
百目鬼静第二天就来到了店里，好像他一刻也等不及似的。

四月一日沉默地抬头，注视眼前的男人。

他们相识已有六十年之久了，四月一日亲眼目睹着衰老在对方的面庞上步步紧逼，一点点侵蚀。他的眼球逐渐凸出，目光逐渐混沌无神，嘴角越发固定僵化，额头上刻满了深深的裂痕。

“时间过得可真快，”四月一日感叹道，将烟斗在一旁的烟灰缸中抖一抖。老人并不做声，只是凝望四月一日几秒，后安静地在他身旁的长廊上坐下。两人都不再说话，气氛却丝毫不显凝固。清脆的鸟鸣声，时时刻刻回荡在耳边。

“你在害怕。”四月一日突然开口。他的语气很平淡，不是询问，而是在陈述事实，“你上了年纪，灵力在渐渐消退，所以我才叫你别经常来。但只要有我在，百目鬼家族绝不会遭遇危险。所以，你在害怕什么？”

百目鬼抬眼与他对视，仍旧一言不发。他的面容已经被深深的干枯的皱纹撕得四分五裂，皮肤也支离破碎了。四月一日直面了一双搅着深沉哀痛的眼眸，心脏仿佛被一只大手捏住，竟然也疼了起来。

“这个病……我怕会忘记你。”

百目鬼很少如此直白地表达自己的心情。大多时候他都沉默寡言，或者干脆用行动去替代。四月一日一时语塞，思绪也混沌一片。他本该说些什么，可眼下的场合，仿佛说什么都是不合时宜的。

空气似乎凝固了，

“只是有风险罢了，”四月一日突然笑起来，“八字还没一撇的事，就弄得你这么害怕。百目鬼，你当初杀鬼的勇气呢？”

四月一日笑得太厉害了，以至于都上气不接下气地咳嗽起来，眼角涌出星星点点的泪花：“说真的，忘了我才好呢……我终于不用忍受你的折磨了。”

百目鬼坐在一旁，默默地看着。

“装得太假，不想笑就别笑。”

“你这家伙！”四月一日气急败坏地举起拳头，可一想到对方不再年轻，又默默收回了手。

两人有一搭没一搭地闲聊几句，之后便告别了。

————  
百目鬼静的记忆仍然在慢慢衰退。他开始忘记很多事，曾经脱口而出的灵异典故，如数家珍的传奇经历，如同细沙铸就的城堡，逐渐被浪潮吞没。他仍旧可以阅读，但一本书还没读完就忘了个大半。他越发沉默寡言，就连家人和他说话，也总是爱答不理。

这一切尚且在他的接受范围内。最令人恐惧的，百目鬼发现自己在渐渐忘记四月一日。

记忆如同泛黄纸页上老旧的字迹，一点点侵蚀殆尽。他伸出手去想要抓住，它们却如流沙从指缝溜走。好像有谁特意拿着一块橡皮，缓慢而坚决地，从大脑的画册中擦去四月一日的轮廓。

“你们把他藏到哪里去了？”

浓稠的黑暗几乎已吞噬天地，蛮横无理，不留下任何死角。蝴蝶轻扇翅膀，洒下闪烁星光的鳞粉，成为黑暗中唯一可见的事物。

————  
百目鬼仍在翻看祖父留下的笔记。天色刚刚转暗，他便已经困了。上年纪的他，再也无法像学生时代那样，通宵达旦地阅读。

回到卧室后，百目鬼突然感到衣袋有些沉。他拿出多年前侑子小姐交给自己的那颗蛋，发现这物件正闪闪发光。还不到使用这颗蛋的时候，百目鬼对此心知肚明。可是，它似乎仍想告诉自己什么。

百目鬼将蛋放在枕头旁，眼皮刚合上，便坠入梦境。

他看到了侑子小姐。她仍旧穿着消失时身上那件和服，蝴蝶背对黑暗展开巨大的翅膀，闪烁点点星光。侑子小姐站在那里，一言不发，赤色的眼眸凝结一丝悲悯。

一些混乱的记忆片段交织在一起：校园午后的打闹，千篇一律的拉弓射箭，侑子小姐时常挂着的神秘莫测的微笑，四月一日眼中的神情。另一条道路，他曾驻足的分叉口。

他这辈子，就得不断地做出选择吗？百目鬼闭上眼，发出一声叹息。这个梦境也随之颤抖起来。

“百目鬼君，”侑子小姐的声音听起来缥缈而遥远，“你将再次面临选择。”

“你的选择不仅关系到自己，所以务必谨慎思考。”

“若你决定忘掉四月一日，百目鬼家族与四月一日君寻的缘就此终止。你的后代，再也不用被牵扯进鬼怪们的纠纷。”

她凝望百目鬼片刻，突然微笑起来：“但我想，你的内心早已做出选择了。”

百目鬼张了张口。“我……”

“嘘……”侑子小姐竖起一根手指，“先不要开口。”她抬起脚，缓缓向百目鬼靠近。一只蝴蝶从女子手心飞出，盘旋在百目鬼身边，“想想你要付出的代价。”

“你明白，我并不是真正的侑子小姐。四月一日的一缕愿望，使我得以存在并与你对话。”听到四月一日的名字，百目鬼的瞳孔剧烈收缩了一瞬，“四月一日的存在，比你想象中要复杂。他将被卷入很多事，与很多世界有所纠缠。”

他听到一声叹息。

“百目鬼君，你们不过是这独立世界的普通人。四月一日希望你的后代能获得自由，不再被牵扯进一些古老的悲剧。”侑子望着他，赤色的眼眸闪烁一丝意味不明的光，“那是你们出生前就已存在的悲剧。”

百目鬼静握紧拳头。这个冷静理性到几乎不近人情的男人忽然悲从中来，几乎想要发出悲鸣。

“那是我的选择。”他咬紧牙关，话语倔强地从齿缝中溜出。

“是啊，你已经做出了选择。”侑子小姐的嘴角勾勒起一抹悲伤的弧度，“可是，再过一百年、两百年，更久。你的后代，还能理解你的选择吗？”

“我……”

百目鬼还未来得及开口，梦境就变得淡薄。眼前的景象碎裂开来，化作无数光点，消散不见了。年迈的老者卧于塌上，干涸的眼球，终于流下泪来。

————  
“你又来了，”四月一日没好气地开口，“我不是说过吗？上年纪了，不要动不动就往我这儿跑。”

“我饿了。”百目鬼沉默片刻，坐到四月一日身边去，“再来点酒。”

“想都别想！”四月一日哼了一声，“考虑一下自己的岁数好吗？听着，你只能喝白开水。”

百目鬼耸耸肩，倒也不再反驳，接过杯子就抿了一口。随后他把双手搭在膝盖上，望着前方空地，久久沉默不语。

最后还是四月一日打破了沉寂。

“所以？这次来又有什么事？”他托腮瞥了百目鬼一眼，随后又迅速移开视线，语气冷漠而疏离。

“我不会忘记你的。”百目鬼突然转过头去，严肃地瞪着四月一日，“这就是我的选择。”

四月一日还没来得及说出的话就这样被掐灭在喉咙口。他蠕动着嘴唇，最后只是别过脸去，嗤笑一声：“你就这么乐意看着我摧残你的后代？”

“百目鬼一脉会成为你的力量，”百目鬼静的神色仍旧凝重，“有些事是不会改变的。”

四月一日无奈地摇了摇头，嘴角微微上扬，可流转的眼波间却隐约透露出哀伤的神色来：“上了年纪的人，不应该温和些吗？你这家伙……为什么还这么固执啊。”隐藏在喉咙间的，还有一声叹息。

百目鬼静举杯，沉默地喝尽杯中的液体，凝望眼前人仍旧娟秀纤细的容颜，沙哑着开口道：“我在十九岁的时候就变老了。”  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 部分句子化用自玛格丽特·杜拉斯作品《情人》中的原句。


End file.
